Winter Day
by aprilhibiscus
Summary: Elsa and Jack have been best friends for ages. But none of their friendship is shown throughout high school because of their popularity difference. But now that Elsa's been here and there, done this and that, her popularity starts to rise. Now that Jack and Elsa are even, high school becomes a little more interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>8:15 am...<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel parked her car skillfully in front of the Arendelle house. As they were already expecting her, the door was wide open.<p>

Rapunzel proceeded up the driveway, kicked off her sandals and pushed through the door. Idun was already busy in the kitchen, chopping away at some carrots and mixing the stew that was boiling on the stove. Rapunzel reached over Idun's shoulders to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Morning Rapunzel." Idun was smiling; she turned around and gave Rapunzel a nice, warm hug.

"Morning Idun," Rapunzel took a step forward at the stew and took a deep sniff, "It smells so good, what's in it?"

"Chicken, potatoes, broccoli and..." Idun had been chopping the carrots into the shape of a simple flower, she scooped it up with her hand and knife and poured it into the bubbling brew, "...carrot."

"You always know what to cook every time I come over..." Rapunzel took another sniff and then whispered, "Just hide it in the cabinet and I'll come back for it, don't let Elsa or Anna know...It'll just be the two of us to gobble it up." Rapunzel grinned, causing Idun to laugh.

"Oh, Rapunzel. You always know how to make me laugh...Elsa is upstairs, still sleeping." She replied, beginning to mix and add the salt.

Rapunzel headed over to the sliding door, which was just behind the kitchen. She opened the door a smidge and poked her head through. Adgar was sitting a table, reading the daily news whilst sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Adgar." Rapunzel chirped. Adgar looked up, grinning when his eyes met Rapunzel's.

"Good morning, Rapunzel! Just going to wake Elsa up are we?"

Rapunzel nodded and giggled, "I was thinking of going with the water-in-the-face wake-up call." Suddenly, Olaf bolted from behind the corner at appeared at her feet. Panting. Olaf was a snow-white Maltese who loved warm hugs and strangely, had a thing for carrots.

"Oh hey Olaf." Rapunzel smiled, reaching down to stroke the overly, excited puppy.

Adgar chortled, "Don't get her bed too wet."

"Don't worry, I won't." Rapunzel reassured, giving Olaf a last head pat, and withdrew her head from the door. As she was about to slide it shut, Adgar called out to her.

"Rapunzel."

Rapunzel slid the door open again.

"Get her good."

"Oh, I will."

Rapunzel began making her way upstairs, fairly quietly. She stopped at Anna's door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Anna's voice replied from behind the door. Rapunzel pushed the door open and was greeted by Anna who was sitting on her bed, texting.

"PUNZIE!" Anna squealed, attacking Rapunzel with a hug.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel squealed, just as excited as Anna. They both laughed and Anna picked up her phone and sat down again.

"Who are you texting, so early in this hour? Your boyfrienddd?" Rapunzel teased, making Anna blush for a second.

"Nope, just Ariel. She's at the Disney Swimming Stadium and she's swimming the finals in an hour and she was really nervous and she needed to talk to someone." Anna explained, although her eyes glued on the small screen. Her fingers began to type away quickly.

"Oh, well that's nice of you. Tell her I wish her luck. I've got to go wake up Elsa, we still need to go shopping."

"I will and can I join you? Belle, Mulan, Tiana, Aurora and I want to go meet up so we can get Ariel a present. I just need you to take me."

"Yeah, sure. We'll leave at about 9:15. Or later, I'm not leaving until I eat the stew your mum is cooking."

Rapunzel glanced up at the clock, 8:30.

Quietly, Rapunzel shut Anna's door and crept down the hallway, made a quick stop and the bathroom for a container of water and continued down to Elsa's room. She pushed open the creaky door a few centimetres and wedged herself through the crack, careful not spilling any water.

Elsa was sound asleep, her platinum blonde hair in her signature, side French braid.

Rapunzel waited a few seconds before commencing with her plan.

"AHHHHHH SEVENYA!" Rapunzel hollered and raised the container of water above her head, imitating Rafiki.

"What...?"

Before Elsa could figure out what was going on, or even open her eyes, Rapunzel tipped the freezing water on Elsa's face. Elsa shot up and screamed.

"PUNZIE!" She screeched, pushing her wet bangs from her eyes and attempting to grab at her friend. Instead, her leg got caught on her blanket she tumbled onto the ground. Rapunzel snorted and collapsed to the floor, laughing.

"Are you,"

Laugh.

"Ok?"

Snort.

"I hate you." Elsa got up and kicked Rapunzel lightly. She sat back down in front of her.

"Aw, you love me. I wish I had gotten that on camera though..." She wiped her tears from her eyes and helped Elsa up.

"Come on, we're leaving at 9:15. We have like, basically all day to shop. We'll get back home at 3:30 and that'll give us and hour and a half to get ready for Aster's party."

Aster was captain of the ice hockey team. With Aster in control, they beat Pixar's hockey team who had continued a winning streak, adding to 7 years and Walt Disney High had claimed title and had kept a 5-year streak so far. Because of this winning streak, Aster- the hockey team became very much like celebrities around the school and the parties they hosted were always the biggest and wildest.

Fortunately, everyone in the team were very close with Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Anna.

In fact, the Frosts have been neighbors with the Arendelles for 10 years, and during those 10 years was when Elsa and Jack became the best of friends. Sadly, Elsa wasn't very popular and was unable to maintain a close relationship with Jack at school.

Whereas, Rapunzel was a huge flirt towards most boys and was also a very popular choice on the Top 5 Girls list, earning her a

right to hang around the hockey team.

Merida, she wasn't popular for 'fashion' but was a big hit in sports, winning all the archery competitions the school hosted.

Anna was very much like Rapunzel. Even though only a year younger, she was also very popular among the boys, mostly for her bright personality and her stunning looks. But unlike Elsa, always needed help with schoolwork.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Chapter...DONE<strong>

**I wrote this up at 1:30, in the morning...and I have a HUGE headache. This was a really long chapter, sorry. I made Rapunzel's relationship to the Arendelle's very, very...loving, because I wanted to signify how long Elsa and Rapunzel have been friends (alongggg time) and how close they were.**

**The 'ah sevenya' is inspired from the Lion King Show, which I went and saw about, 2 days ago and let me say...IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING, definitely worth the money.**

**Until my headache blows over and I get some sleep, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3:30

Rapunzel and Elsa had returned from the shops, literally with a million bags strapped onto each of their arms.

Anna opened the front door and laughed when they began struggling to get through the entrance.

"How much did you spend on this altogether?" Anna asked curiously, helping them with some of the bags.

Elsa and Rapunzel shot each other a guilty smile, they both bursted into giggles, "like, 1000 bucks..."

Anna gasped, "Mum is so going to kill you!" She cried the started jumping around in glee, and then blew a raspberry at her sister.

"Keep quiet and I'll give you some of my stuff." Elsa raised a brow.

Hmph.

"Fine. But it better be good stuff." Anna frowned, pointing a finger at the two. Elsa rolled her eyes and nodded. She set their bags down and satisfied with her sister's answer, Anna left for the stew that was still sitting on the stove.

"I'll give it to you later, we gave to get ready. Come on." Elsa grabbed her bags off the ground and hauled herself up the flight of stairs.

Elsa closed the door behind her and began emptying her purchases onto the bed.

"I can't believe you bought me 3 dresses..." She mumbled in disbelief as she started to sort everything into neat piles.

Rapunzel cleared a spot for her on the bed and sat down, "Yeah, and they were like a hundred dollars altogether so you at least have to wear one TONIGHT."

"Tonight? All these dresses expose my skin...and this drunk kid might go spazzo on me." Elsa refused, tucking her dresses away in her closet. Rapunzel took them back out and threw them back onto the bed.

"I will literally rip up all your clothes except these dresses and I'll feed your clothes to Olaf or I can make your mum make stew out of it and force you to eat it so you feel guilty as hell-."

"NO."

Silence.

"I'll give you all the chocolate you want, for a week..."

Elsa groaned loudly, "Ugh, for the love of chocolate...FINE! Darn you, weaknesses." She groaned and scolded herself and grabbed one of the dresses from Rapunzel, who was smiling with pride, and headed into her bathroom for a shower.

4:15

"Oh gosh, Elsa! I really can't believe you wore it! You look absolutely beautiful!" Rapunzel gushed stepping back to admire Elsa's outfit, after applying eyeliner on her.

Elsa had chosen to wear her black and white, bow backless dress with her hair in her usual French braid.

She reached up to rub her arm, "I still feel really exposed..."

Rapunzel scoffed, "Meh, you'll be fine...You might even attract a few guys." She smiled deviously, winking.

Elsa flicked her forehead playfully, "Come on, the party starts soon."

4:45

It was already dark by the time Rapunzel pulled up to Aster's house. It was a huge 2-story house, which was piled with people in the garden and balconies and only the sound of voices and music filled the warm air.

Elsa and Rapunzel linked arms and made their way across the yard. Inside, it was cramped but they were still able to move past the sweaty bodies. They were immediately greeted by Aster who was dancing with two other girls. He stopped and came over as soon as he spotted them.

"HEY GIRLS! THANKS FOR COMING." He practically yelled, raising the cup in his hand and nodding. Some of the liquid sloshed out and dripped onto the floor. Maybe Aster was a bit drunk.

"THANKS FOR INVITING US." Rapunzel shouted back. Aster leaned forward and cupped his ear with his hand. "WHAT?"

"THANKS FOR INVITING US, ASTER...CONGRATS ON WINNING YOUR GAME." Elsa leaned forward to him and yelled through his cupped hand. Aster smiled and nodded, "AW THANKS ELSA...BY THE WAY, YOU LOOK GREAT."

Rapunzel immediately elbowed Elsa, unfortunately, very hard. Elsa smiled, although her ribcage was aching.

"THANKS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE JACK IS!?"

"HE'S OUTSIDE ON THE POOL LAWN, HE'S ACTUALLY BEEN WAITING FOR YOU."

While they made their way to whichever direction seemed to lead to the pool, Rapunzel was as cheery as ever.

"Aster called you pretty and your boyfriend has been waiting for you...I told you a dress would be a good idea!" Rapunzel's voice was filled with happiness and pride. Elsa sighed, "He's not my boyfriend, Punzie."

Finally, they reached outside. The air was much colder and clear than inside where it was musky and thick. Elsa could see Jack standing by a food table, with a drink in his hand.

"Hey, Punzie!" A voice called, it was Flynn.

"See ya soon, don't forget to kiss Jack." Rapunzel joked, causing Elsa to roll her eyes, as she started to make her way over to a huddle of boys.

POV switch

"JACK!"

Jack turned around to see Elsa, but not quite Elsa. She gave him a huge hug, which he returned. She looked different; for starters, she was wearing a dress.

Jack had realized he hadn't answered and had been staring at her like a goldfish.

"Hey, Elsa." He replied, examining her from head to toe. Elsa seemed to follow his gaze, and her eyes dropped.

"I look terrible in a dress don't I?" Elsa mumbled, her eyes darting all over the place, but not at him.

"No, no, no! You just look different! It's a good different! Totally not in a bad way! A very, very good different..." Jack suddenly blurted out, after realizing how stupid he sounded; his face turned a bright red. Elsa giggled, "I meant that you look really pretty..."Jack finished.

"Congratulations on your game, by the way."

Before Jack could thank her, Flynn called them over.

"Sup, Jack and stunning as always, Elsa." Flynn greeted. Elsa laughed and battered her eyelashes, jokingly. Flynn was always such a flirt, but everyone knew he was never serious about anything that he said.

"We're going to hit the dance floor, do want to join us?" Rapunzel asked, shoving Flynn lightly to the side as he tugged on her blonde locks. Elsa totally shipped the two despite Rapunzel always denying any feelings towards Flynn. Of course, she was the first person he told about his real name, Eugene.

"Nah, its alright, we'll join you later though." Jack answered almost straight away. Being one of Elsa's best friends meant that he knew a lot of things that Elsa disliked. And one of them was dancing.

After Flynn and the others had left, Jack suggested that they go inside and upstairs so that they could catch up.

Jack had been in New York competing in an ice hockey game, which they won, hence the party.

On the way up the stairs, a girl by the name of Tooth swung her hand around Jack's neck and kissed him deeply. Tooth was Queen Bee at school, she was actually quite nice and cheerful but her friends were a pretty bad influence on her, so half the time she was usually nasty.

"Hey, Jack." Tooth smiled, snaking an arm around Jack's waist. Jack seemed to be tense as Elsa was standing there.

"Oh um, I'll wait upstairs." Elsa quickly said, climbing up the stairs as fast but as normal as she could. Jack tried to reach out for her but Tooth pecked him in the cheek and locked her hand into his.

"Come on, I need to borrow you for a minute."

Before Jack could argue, Tooth waltzed him back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Elsa sat herself down on the bed of an empty room, confused. If Jack was in New York, how did he possibly start going out with Tooth?

'Well they're both alphas...and it probably started before the holidays' Elsa thought to herself.

About 20 minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Jack. Elsa was more tired of waiting than annoyed. As Elsa made up her mind to leave and find Rapunzel...

The door was pushed open.


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be an OC but don't worry too much about him- you'll see later…AHAHAHHAHA**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Last time, on Winter Day...<p>

'_**The door was pushed open'**_

* * *

><p>Standing at the door, was ice hockey player, Hunter. Elsa and Hunter weren't very close but she had spoken to him a few times, thanks to Jack.<p>

"Oh? Hey Elsa." Hunter was surprised to see Elsa sitting alone; he took a step forward and pushed the door so that it was almost shut. He tried to take another step but stumbled. Great, another drunk guy.

Elsa awkwardly went by his side and helped him up onto the bed. He sat up groggily and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Well, will you be okay here, by yourself? I'm going to go find Rapunzel."

Hunter didn't answer.

"Um, well ok…I'm just going to go…" Elsa said, taking a step back and turned away. Hunter grabbed her wrist, which took her by surprise.

"Stay." He slurred quietly, his head drooping low.

She suddenly became nervous and slowly edged back closer to him. He reeked like alcohol and his hand was still latched onto her wrist. The two sat/stood in silence as the music powered on in the background. Aware of the situation she was in, Elsa needed to get away for a bit.

"Sit tight then, I'll get you some water." She said in a soft voice, Hunter looked up to her and smirked, making her turn a slight shade of pink. As soon as she was out the door, she was able to breathe properly. Being inside a room with a drunk, school celebrity was nerve-racking stuff. With a deep sigh, she headed downstairs to a drinks table; maybe she could go find where that idiotic Jack had gone.

Elsa began pouring the liquid into the cup and began to return to Hunter. She spotted Jack in the corner of the lawn, behind a bush, still with Tooth. She could see Tooth reach up and wrap her arms around Jack's neck and kiss him on the cheek, but Jack turned his face so that the two were passionately kissing. Elsa could feel her face get hot, obviously 10 years meant nothing to him…He obviously didn't see Elsa in that way she had seen him after all the years they had been through together.

'No…I don't need him to like me, I just need him to be my friend.' Elsa reminded herself, but suddenly realized how hard she had been squeezing the poor, plastic cup.

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

Jack turned around to see Rapunzel arm in arm with Flynn. Tooth's arm was now around his waist and her head was against his shoulder. He could see Rapunzel tense up slightly, but shrugged it off.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, um yeah," His words seemed to shake her out of a daze, "I was wondering if you knew where Elsa was…I haven't seen her for about an hour now and I thought she was with you…but apparently not." He swore he could see Rapunzel give Tooth a death-glare. Tooth seemed to have noticed and began caressing Jack's cheeks.

Oh shit, Elsa!

"Yeah, I was with her…She's just upstairs, we'll come down soon." Jack quickly said and ran off, leaving Tooth alone with Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Jack-y!" She called out in a babyish voice, causing Rapunzel to roll her eyes. But Jack had already disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>POV Switch<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting beside Hunter on the bed. He had drunken most of the water she had brought back and he no longer seemed drunk. He was telling her stories about hockey games, which were hilarious. Some were about how they pranked Aster by putting soap in his drink bottle. Elsa and Hunter were both laughing when the door was pushed open rather violently. It was Jack and he seemed rather worried.<p>

Elsa's smile was wiped off her face, she was now annoyed at him. After all, he had left her alone and didn't seem to be worried about her in the last hour, and when she did find him, he was still with Tooth being all lovey-dovey.

"Um, hey Jack." Hunter greeted, slightly confused at Jack's behavior. Jack nodded at him and darted in front of Elsa. Noticing the situation, Hunter slowly slid off the bed and out the door, "I'll just go get some drinks…"

"I'm really sorry, Elsa…" Jack mumbled once Hunter was out of sight. He sat down beside Elsa.

"It's fine…" Elsa said, rather harshly. She turned away slightly and looked down at her shoes and twirled her hair with her finger.

"No it isn't…I left you alone for an hour and I'm really sorry, I was with Tooth and-."

"Yeah…I know, but I wasn't alone." She interrupted with a monotone and looked out to the door, wondering when Hunter was going to come back and break the awkward atmosphere.

"Oh, well, what do you think of Hunter…?" Jack almost whispered, like he was afraid of the answer she was going to give him.

"He's actually really sweet and funny. I had a good time with him." Elsa replied in a serious tone, her eyebrows raised. Jack seemed to be taken back but quickly covered it up.

"Well, that's good to hear…do you want to come downstairs? Rapunzel's looking for you."

"I'll wait till Hunter gets back, because I won't leave him here _alone_."

Jack knew that Elsa was angry with him, he sighed and ran his hand across his forehead, rather stressed out.

"I'll meet you downstairs then…"

* * *

><p>6:50<p>

POV Switch

* * *

><p>Elsa invited Hunter downstairs as soon as he returned with some drinks. He happily accepted and led her down to the dance floor.<p>

She immediately noticed a curly redheaded bob in the crowd, "Merida!"

The young Scottish 'lass' turned around and smiled, "Aye, hello Elsa!" She called and tried to make her way over to Elsa but was restrained by dancing bodies. Unable to move any more than few centimetres, Merida began shoving herself through the dancers.

"Come on ye wee lassies, move aside!" She hollered in her thick Scottish accent. Finally, she made it to through and clambered up the stairs and stood beside Elsa.

"Hallo, Elsa. What have you been up to today?" She asked, ehr curls brushing up against Elsa's nose.

"Nothing much, where have you been all this afternoon?"

"Stealing the jam-drop biscuits, of course!"

Every time Elsa visited her house, she and her 3 wee brothers would be stuffing their faces with jam-drop biscuits they would steal from their nanny. It was quite funny actually.

Elsa laughed, "Where'd you get the biscuits?"

"Aster had a whole pack of 'em in his pantry!" Merida laughed and produced a biscuit from her sleeve, she held it out to Elsa, "Biscuit?"

* * *

><p>9:30<p>

* * *

><p>Guests started to either head home or were too drunk to and stretched themselves all over the furniture. The whole house was warm; the air was stale and smelled of alcohol. For the last 2 hours, Elsa had danced a few times with Rapunzel and Hunter. Merida hated dancing more than Elsa did and stood in the corner and watched.<p>

Rapunzel yawned and leaned her head against Merida's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Do you guys want to start heading home?" Elsa asked the two, Rapunzel nodded slowly and lifted her heavy head off Merida.

"Hey, Elsa! Are you heading home?" Hunter called out to her, and joined the circle the 3 had created.

"Uh yeah, our bones are aching," Elsa laughed sleepily and fished her car keys from her purse, "Well, we'll be going…see you at school on Monday." Elsa wrapped an arm around Rapunzel and led her to the door.

"Elsa?" Hunter called out. She turned towards him and was surprised by him grabbing her nose and tugging it gently.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight."

Jack watched from behind and suddenly felt a fire burn up in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter done! Soz for making Tooth seem like a bad person but hehe...Anyways, Hunter is the OC but mehhhhh<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Elsa entered the school entrance, her arms linked with Rapunzel. It was the first day back and of course, the hallways were messy with students rejoining their friends.<p>

Elsa stopped at her locked and tugged it open, and began taking out her books. She was never really excited about school, she was always quiet and in the shadows, she couldn't believe she even had friends, nevertheless friends who were quite popular in school.

Rapunzel was off somewhere, greeting some other girls in the lower class and Merida still probably hadn't come to school yet, she was always late but always managed to arrive before the last bell.

"My brothers did blah-blah…" Merida would always say as an excuse. And then she'd have a small drabble with the teacher, it was always funny to watch as Merida always used strange, ancient Scottish insults.

She slammed her locker shut, mentally preparing herself for the classes, which didn't have either Merida or Rapunzel in. She was surprised to see Hunter leaning on the locker beside hers.

"Hey, Elsa." He greeted with a smirk, making Elsa blush for a second before she straightened herself up and cleared her throat silently.

Elsa smiled and hugged her books, "Hey." As the two continued a conversation about classes, Elsa realized that Hunter was in at least 3 of her classes and those were the 3 classes she had Jack.

'Oh, great!' Elsa thought sarcastically, she was no longer sure if she was still angry at Jack or not.

"Elsa?" Hunter asked, knocking her out of her daze.

"Wait, what?"

Hunter laughed, "I said that you looked really nice today…something on your mind?" He smirked again.

"Thank you and nope." What was with Hunter always complimenting her and making her blush? It was very hard to control her blushing, her skin was almost white so every time she blushed, it was like someone splashed pink paint onto her cheeks.

"…Am I on your mind?" Elsa looked up and him, straight in his brown eyes, blushing furiously. She turned away quickly and hugged her books tighter.

"Nope." She replied, still smiling. Hunter softly punched her on the arm,

"I'm just kidding, see you in Science, Humanities and Health studies." He called and disappeared around the corner. Elsa then realized Jack had been standing 3 metres away, watching.

_'Ugh, I can't stay mad at Jack forever.'_ Elsa told herself and waved at Jack. He immediately came over and smiled.

"Hey, Elsa. Talking to Hunter?"

Elsa wasn't sure if he meant that in a rude way, but before she had time to think, her mouth answered before her,

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Elsa replied rather harshly, her eyes darted down and she really just wanted to disappear. Jack's eyes widened slightly and her rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm just going to go…" Jack whispered and took a step back. Elsa reached out for him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, that came out so wrong! I really didn't to be rude" Elsa apologized, barely being able to look up at him.

_'Of course, Elsa's always been the nice sweetheart.'_ Jack thought and smiled down back at Elsa.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Elsa, come on! We need to get to English!" Rapunzel called, appearing from behind the lockers.

"I'll see you in Science!" Elsa reached up and pinched Jack's cheek and ran off towards Rapunzel. Jack turned around and smiled as he watched the two girls walk off, giggling.

English

"Morning 12C, welcome back to school." Mother (Ms) Gothel smiled, rather wickedly, her black curls draping down back. The whole class groaned, "Good morning." They all replied at different times. Ms Gothel frowned at their reply but turned to the board and wrote the topic of the term.

**Persuasive writing + speech at the end of term about topic given by me**

**Shakespeare**

"We did Shakespeare in years 8, 9 and 10." Rapunzel moaned, sighing and resting her head on the table.

"Shakespeare is a very popular topic in the English community and it has many vast plays to be explored, hence why we do it most years." Mother Gothel replied, her back towards the class. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Mother Gothel was Rapunzel's 'mother' and she was quite possessive of Rapunzel, especially at home, so that was why Rapunzel was always over at Elsa's house early in the morning and why she was so close to the Arendelles'.

* * *

><p>Morning break<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was not yet out of her Humanities class, so Elsa started lunch without her. She was in the middle of the line, about to grab a tray when someone pushed in beside her.<p>

"Sorry, lass!" Merida smiled to the person, which she pushed in front of. She turned to the counter and grabbed an apple.

"Hey, Merida."

"Hallo, Elsa…ew, what on Earth is **that**!?" Merida asked horrified, pointing at yellow blocks of sludge through the glass.

"Cheesy McCheese! It's something that I invented from the plant specimens I found in my garden!" Mr Pleakley, the tuck-shop man over-head and announced proudly, bending down to admire his…creation.

"But I thought ye' say it twas' cheese!" Merida made a face.

"It is!"

Merida turned to Elsa, hugely confused, her eyebrows raised and her mouth shaped in an upside-down 'u'. Elsa laughed and shrugged back.

"So, would you like to try some Cheesy McCheese? Mr Pleakley asked, his wide mouth turning into a grin, and he held the tongs over the cheesy blocks.

Merida and Elsa looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is that!" Rapunzel almost screamed when Merida and Elsa sat down with their Cheesy McCheese, it wobbled with the impact of the tray being placed down on the table.<p>

"Cheesy McCheese." Merida replied, scooping up a spoonful of the cheese, which also had a mysterious brown cookie in the centre.

"That looks so nasty…" Rapunzel looked weak in the stomach, and turned back to her sandwich, she began telling Merida about how Skipper (Penguin from Madagascar) pulled a chair away from Peter Pan and how he fell and basically tumbled across the whole room and crashed into Mr Scar.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Elsa mumbled to herself and shovelled a whole chunk into her mouth.

_Chew._

_Cough._

_Cough._

**_COUGH._**

Elsa began choking on the piece of cheese and sat there in a coughing fit. Rapunzel and Merida was so engrossed in their story, "Shut up, Elsa. I'm trying to tell Merida a story."

Still, Elsa sat there coughing, fisting herself in the chest.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Someone hit her hard in the back, making the cheese slide back up her throat. She spat it out in a napkin and turned around, it was Hunter. Finally, Rapunzel and Merida looked up and noticed Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm good…Thanks." Elsa thanked, her voice hoarse, hiding the napkin in her hand.

Hunter pat her on the back and left to the Ice hockey table.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa! You were just coughing and I was telling a story and I didn't hear you!" Rapunzel apologised, pushing her food to Elsa, as an offering. Meanwhile, Merida was sitting there, slightly confused, with no idea of what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the classes she has with Jack and Hunter and one more thing, you'll see :D<strong>

**That coughing story is real, it occurred to me but with jelly. I choked on my jelly and when I finally got it out, it melted and I choked on the liquid.**

**Drama will finally start in the next chapter! **

**Also, I'd like to thank you because I've gotten so my notifications about people favouriting and following my story. Although it also pressures me to make a chapter interesting, it's also what makes me keep making more chapters...so thank you so much! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Science<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was the first in the classroom, the lights were out and it was nice and cool. She took a seat at the back and waited for some company. She was at least 10 minutes early, and had just missed the rush hour that happened in the halls. Usually, Jack would also be in the back with either Hiccup or some girl, always talking or flirting.<p>

3 shadows approached the door, and in walked Jack, Hiccup and Hunter, who weren't surprised to see that Elsa was first in.

"Hey, Elsa." Hiccup greeted, nodding at her and set his books down on the table beside her. Elsa could remember Hiccup in Year 8; he was short, scrawny and had a high voice. Now that puberty had hit him…well, lets just say he became a huge girl magnet.

Jack stood in front of her desk and softly punched her in the forehead, "Always first here, hey?" Elsa smiled and flicked his hand away, "Of course."

He set his books beside Hiccup's and it was now Hunter's turn to greet her.

"Sup, Els."

Els?

"Els?" Elsa asked, "Is making up nicknames for people what you do in your spare time?" She laughed, making Jack suddenly jerk his head towards them.

Tooth and Megara walked in.

"Only for special people." Hunter replied, smiling as he saw Elsa blush. He scooped up his books and placed it on the desk behind her. Still in shock, Elsa was still smiling; she looked down and began doodling on the corner of her book.

"Hey, babe." Tooth called, after watching what had just happened. She bent over the desk and kissed Jack on the lips, but he didn't seem to be into it. His mind and his eyes were still on Elsa.

* * *

><p>During the class, Hunter passed exactly 5 notes to Elsa by launching it from behind. At one point, Jack turned around and looked really irritated, like he was jealous or something. Unfortunately, Hunter was caught by Mr Phil (Hercules) and moved all the way to the front, but he smiled at Elsa as he shuffled along.<p>

Hiccup watched Jack react to Elsa and Hunter and smiled to himself, just another thing to talk about at lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>Jack grabbed his tray and began walking up the tables, many girls giggled and flashed their smiles at him.<p>

"Jack, over her." Hiccup called, waving him over.

"Hey." Jack sighed, placing his tray beside Flynn. The table was filled with Hiccup, himself, Flynn, Aster and Sandy. Sandy was a short guy, he was also mute and was also bullied constantly during the years, until Aster picked him up and invited him to come hang with them.

Jack punched a hole in his popper with the straw, leaned back in his chair and sipped away at the juice. Hiccup was hiding his smirk with his sandwich.

"What's wrong you mate?" Aster asked, smirking at Hiccup. Hiccup placed his sandwich down, revealing his wide smile.

Jack curiously turned to Hiccup.

"Oh nothing, just noticing Jack getting all jealous about the whole Hunter and Elsa thing." He grinned toothily, biting into his sandwich as he watched everyone's reactions. Flynn laughed,

"Why would he be jealous? He's got a girlfriend, you know? And his girlfriend is _Toothiana_."

"Well, duh he's got a girlfriend but I don't know…In science, Hunter was passing notes to Elsa and Jack was all like…" Hiccup explained, then imitated Jack's annoyed stare, which he gave Hunter during the lesson. Sandy and Aster laughed.

"Oh come on, I do not like Elsa!" Jack groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure, sure." Hiccup replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Um…Hey guys."

Everybody turned around to see Hunter standing there with a nervous grin. Had he heard the conversation?

"Oh, hey Hunter." Aster pulled out the seat beside him, Hunter made his way over and sat down.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Hunter asked curiously, laying out his food. Phew, so he didn't hear anything.

Hiccup, Aster, Flynn and Sandy gave each other knowing looks and smirked.

'Oh shit…' Jack thought to himself.

"We were talking about Elsa." Aster answered, looking jack straight in he eye, the sides of his mouth twitching into a cheeky smile.

"Oh, Elsa?"

"Yeah…So, what do you think of her?" Flynn raised a brow and slumped in his chair, getting ready for an answer.

"Elsa? Well where do I start?" Hunter looked down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You must like her a lot, eh?"

"Yeah…actually, I was thinking of asking her out somewhere on Saturday."

Jack choked on his juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Deepest apologies, that is the most shortest, most boring-ist chapter ever. <strong>

**School's just started again and last night I only had 5 hours of sleep and had to be at school by 7...So I'm a bit sleep deprived at the moment. Hence why this chapter is really sucky...**

**I promise I will try to post every 2 days but it may be difficult due to school starting again (homework, tests).**

**I'm still trying to figure out a plan for the storyline so that I will be able to fit in Halloween chapter and a Christmas special...**

I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Winter Day…<strong>_

_**"Yeah…actually, I was thinking of asking her out somewhere on Saturday."**_

_**Jack choked on his popper.**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Jack suddenly blurted out, slamming the popper onto the table, making everyone turn to him.<p>

"I said, that I was thinking of asking Elsa out on Saturday…maybe to the festival that opens this weekend." Hunter said slowly, quite afraid of Jack's behavior. Jack gritted his teeth and faked a smile,

"Sounds fun." He managed to say through his wall of anger.

"Ok, well I'm coming to the toilet. Jack, come." Aster said, standing up and giving Jack a knowing look. Sighing, Jack stood up and joined Aster.

Once they were out of the table's sight, Aster smirked.

"You're so jealous."

Jack was in so mood to fight with Aster.

"I honestly am not."

"I think you should break up with Tooth, if she finds you acting like this…" Aster continued, opening the bathroom door with a strong push. The bathroom was empty, great, now Aster could blabber on.

"No, I like Tooth, ok?"

"I think you should re-evaluate. Your mouth says 'Tooth' but your mind says 'Elsa." Aster advised, entering a stall and locking it. Jack leaned against the door and sighed.

"Talk, I don't want you to hear me pee." Aster demanded from inside his stall.

"I don't know anymore. Elsa doesn't really see me in that way." Jack mumbled. He looked down at his shoes and began thinking.

"That is the sound of someone who should break up with their girlfriend." Aster stated, and then the sound of a flushing filled the empty air for exactly 5 seconds.

"I don't know, I'll see till after Hunter's 'date'…"

"It may be too late then Jack, but honestly, I don't like Hunter that much…so I'm rooting for you and Elsa…Jelsa."

"Jelsa? What the heck, mate?" Jack frowned, making Aster chuckle.

* * *

><p>POV SWITCH<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so tell me…what's this deal with Hunter?" Rapunzel asked, pointing her forked pasta at Elsa.<p>

"I really don't know…"

"I think he likes you! He was bein' all flirty, I've seen it with me own eyes! Aye, I must say, it's quite disgusting to watch." Merida exclaimed, taking a huge chomp from her apple, then displayed the chewed mush while she talked.

"Flirty? I guess he has been…" Elsa commented, smiling, but a small smile.

"Oh would you look at that! She likes him!" Rapunzel cheered as she lowered her head to see the smile Elsa trying to hide with her hand.

"But what happened to Jack! C'mon, a 10-year crush on ye neighbor gone in a matter of knowing Hunter for 2 days! What if he has a bad side which he hides with his disgutin' flirting?!" Merida protested to Rapunzel, sinking Elsa in thought.

"She does have a good point…" Elsa noted. Rapunzel shot Merida a glare, but Merida didn't hold herself back and continued.

"Yeah! What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his darn nose!?"

"Picks his nose?" Rapunzel questioned, frowning. She slowly put down her fork.

"And eats it…" Merida continued, earning a disgusted reaction from both her friends.

"Ew, Merida…Gross." Rapunzel cringed; she closed up her pasta container and pushed it away. Elsa still looked rather grossed-out.

"What? All men do it-"

"Ok, ok…Let's get off the topic about picking our noses and Hunter was a second. Do you guys want to go to the festival this weekend?" Elsa quickly interrupted, to save both her and Rapunzel the torturous speech Merida was going to give.

Rapunzel's face lit up immediately.

"Yes! Let's go!"

"What? Do meet up with ye 'boyfriend'?" Merida groaned, crossing her arms and slumping down.

"I didn't think of that! What a great idea, Merida!" Rapunzel gasped and shot a cheeky grin at, Merida who scrunched up her face.

Merida groaned and moaned even more, "Why did I have to say that…?"

"Just the three of us, ok?" Elsa quickly added, trying to avoid any other topics.

Rapunzel's smile dropped, while Merida smiled in delight and sat back up.

"Oh fine…But I bet you we'll see them there, they go _every_ year." Rapunzel assured, poking Merida teasingly on the arm.

* * *

><p>Health studies<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, Elsa was first in class. It was the last period and honestly, Elsa didn't want the day to end. It was going better than any other day.<p>

She was only 5 minutes early, but there was still no sign of anybody. Well, now she had some time to ponder about Rapunzel's idea of going with the boys- Hunter. Wait no, she was going with the girls...just the girls.

'Jack will be going with Tooth…' Elsa mentally frowned, leaning her head on her fist.

Jack and Elsa usually went every year together, but now he was going out with Tooth, he would probably go out with her this time. So this time, she probably won't do the usual; like, first off, teacup ride, fairy floss, games, labyrinth, horror house, corndog, more rides, and then, the Ferris wheel.

Only Hunter and Jack were in her health studies class. Hiccup and Tooth weren't in this one. Jack always kept his distance from Elsa, just because she wasn't very popular. Jack of course, would usually sit with Jack near the back and casually ignored her. But outside of school, he was the complete opposite, always acting like a complete child. Always starting snowball fights, buying ice cream and playing hide and seek between their houses.

Suddenly, someone entered the room. It was Hunter, but no Jack.

* * *

><p>POV SWITCH<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter walked in to see Elsa sitting alone.<p>

'I'll ask her to the festival…' He reminded himself as he approached a table close to her. He sat himself down, a desk away from her and smiled. She smiled back and twirled her hair nervously.

'God, she's absolutely stunning…' Hunter thought as he watched Elsa continue twirling her hair.

'Right, I have to ask her…Now's my chance…' He suddenly remembered and opened his mouth,

"Hey, Elsa…I was wondering-"

"SUP! Hey Elsa, Hunter." Jack suddenly bursted in, swinging his arms and books in the air.

"Hey, Jack." Elsa looked quite excited to see Jack, to Hunter's disappointment.

Jack came up behind Elsa and began tugging on Elsa's French braid.

"I think you should wear it out for a day…"

Elsa laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, you'd look really nice. I've known you for 10 years, and I have never seen you with your hair down…I don't even think Anna has either."

Hunter watched as Elsa and Jack laughed and playfully began teasing each other.

'He's got a girlfriend, and they're just friends…' Hunter was now pretty jealous; he swung around to face the front…He'd ask her after class.

Soon after, everybody began piling in. Jack sat at the desk between Elsa and Hunter. Elsa was quite surprised; Jack had never really sat beside her. Elsa was down pretty low in the school population chart, but with Rapunzel and Merida, she wasn't the lowest.

All through class, all Hunter could think about was his plans with Elsa. He really wanted to ask Elsa before anybody Elsa did, nevertheless Jack, if he wasn't going out with his girlfriend.

The class ended after an hour, and Hunter was growing impatient. When the bell finally rang and they were dismissed, Hunter was surprised to find Elsa already out the door with Jack. He quickly scooped up his books and ran after her.

"Elsa!" He called out, the class looked at him in curiosity. A school celebrity calling out to the 'peasant'?

Elsa, who was laughing with Jack stopped and turned to him.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to alone, just for a minute?"

Elsa gave Jack a funny, unsure smile. Jack shrugged back.

"O-k."

"I'll wait for you." Jack added, already knowing what he was going to ask her. He just hoped that she was going with Punzie and Merida and that she would say no. Elsa nodded, "I'll be quick."

Hunter led Elsa around the corner and stood silently for a few seconds, piecing his question together.

"Something you needed?"

Hunter stayed silent for a few moments; Elsa became a bit nervous and kept looking around the corner, searching for Jack.

Hunter opened his mouth but was suddenly lost for words He had never been this nervous around girls, especially Elsa.

"Look…I've really got to go, can you ask me tomorrow? Jack and I have a bus to catch…" Elsa gave him a soft smile and turned away. Afraid that he would be unable to ask her tomorrow, he finally found his voice.

"Will you go with me to the festival this Saturday?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes or no? What do you think?<strong>

**Haha, well that's another chapter done. I got more sleep last night so I was able to power on and finish this chapter. I will have a chapter about how Anna's doing at school soon, just so she doesn't feel left out, ha.**

**+ I will describe Hunter in one chapter that'll be coming soon.**

**But, chapter 7 will be up in about 2 days- I will be able to post on Saturday night not Friday (tomorrow, sadly), and since it's a Saturday, maybe 2 chapters at the same time :D. Maybe. Just give me some time to churn up a few more drama to throw at you.**

**For now, here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Last time on Winter Day…<p>

**"Do you want to come with me to the festival this Saturday?"**

* * *

><p>"T-the festival?" Elsa managed to choke out in surprise, gripping her books tightly.<p>

Hunter suddenly became nervous and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." He managed to mumble, looking straight at the ground.

Elsa had no idea what to say, she had promised Merida no guys, but if Rapunzel were here, she would be begging Elsa to agree.

"Oh wow…I'm actually not very sure, I had some plans with Merida and Punzie."

Much regret.

"Oh? T-that's fine…"

He could see Elsa looking very guilty, "No I might be able to go with you! I'll just double check with them, I'm sure they'll understand. I'll let you know by tomorrow" She reasoned, tucking her hair behind her ears shyly. Hunter grinned.

"Well if you do come, it's a date."

After Elsa had rejoined with Jack, he immediately questioned their chat. But Elsa was stuck in a daydream. Hunter Reynolds, brown-haired green-eyed hunk asked her, Elsa Arendelle, on a date!

"Elsa?"

Jack knocked Elsa out of her daze and she turned to him, "Hm?"

"Were you even listening? Did he do something to you?"

"What!? Gosh no, Jack!" Elsa protested, blushing deeply but quickly turned away.

"Did he invite you to the festival this Saturday?"

"How'd you know?"

"He, uh, told us about his plans."

Elsa's face brightened, Hunter spoken about her?

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa was desperate to speak to Punzie and Merida. But Idun was telling them stories about how when she was young…blah-blah-blah.<p>

Anna and Elsa had been sitting at the table for half an hour, while Idun blabbered on about her childhood and how she met their father. Adgar was sitting proudly across her and casually piped in and added to the story every now and then.

"Mum…Can I be excused? I have some things to do." Elsa interrupted. Idun quickly shooed Elsa away so that she could continue her story. As Elsa quickly hustled away, Anna grabbed her arm.

"Help meee…." Anna whispered, looking fairly tired of their mother's stories.

"Have fun." Was Elsa's only response, before she climbed upstairs, jumped onto her bed and began texting her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>5:15| Elsa: Guyssss, you won't believe what just happened!<strong>

5:17| Punzie: What! Is it good or bad?

_5:20| Merida: Is it about Hunter…?_

**5:20| Elsa: Yes, he flippin asked me out on Saturday! He said it was date if I could come!1!**

5:21| Punzie: OMG OMG OMG OMG REALLY!?

_5:21| Merida: Whoop de doo…_

**5:22| Elsa: But I said maybe, because I said I was going with you guys…**

5:22| Punzie: Don't worry about us! Me and Mer will be fine by ourselves! No problem, right Merida?

_5:23| Merida: Mehh…But this is the first year I'm going and I ain't going if I ain't going with Elsa, lol_

5:23| Punzie: You're so immature

**5:24| Elsa: But I'll feel guilty if I don't go with you guys…**

5:24| Punzie: Yeah yeah, but you can't turn a guy down like that

_5:25| Merida: WHAT ABOUT JACK!?_

**5:25| Elsa: He's probably going with Tooth…**

_5:36| Merida: UGH, fine just go_

5:36| Punzie: YAAAAAS TELL HIM NOW

**5:37| Elsa: Are you guys sure? I won't hesitate to say no to him**

5:37| Punzie: it's perfectly fine! Go go go

Ok, that was it. Elsa was going to the festival with Hunter. It was then she realized, she had lost her 'crush' on Jack…After all, why like someone who doesn't like you back?

* * *

><p><em>Ring<em>

_RingRing_

_RingRingRing_

"Hello?"

"Jack, Elsa said yes to the date…Hunter told me." Aster informed, he was chewing on something…Probably carrots.

"Oh shit…"

"Jack, I really think you should break up with Tooth…"

"I am going to, not for Elsa's sake, but for my sake. When she came over yesterday, she was looking around my room for my baby teeth I could have stored somewhere…"

"Yeesh!" He could hear Aster exclaim. Jack cringed,"Yeah, I know…"

"Anyways, so I we still up for the festival?"

"Yeah, course." Jack replied, but he really just wanted to see what Elsa and Hunter would be doing.

Then, someone texted him.

"Hunter just texted me…I'll call you later."

Beep.

* * *

><p>5:45| Hunter: Hey Jack! I just needed your help with something<p>

Oh bother…

**5:46| Jack: Sure, what with?**

5:47| Hunter: As you may know…I'm going on a date with Elsa.

No shit Sherlock. Jack waited for him to keep talking

5:48| Hunter: And I was wondering if you could help me with…clothes, like, what does Elsa like?

Help with clothes? He sounded like a girl. Jack sighed.

**5:48| Jack: Idk**

5:49| Hunter: …But haven't you known Elsa for a long time?

**5: 50| Jack: Uh, idk…she likes it when guys wear those elbow-length shirts…But then again, she hasn't really liked anybody.**

5:51| Hunter: Ok, cool. Thanks mate…Are you going to be at the festival?

**5:52| Jack: Yeah…Going with Aster**

5:53| Hunter: No Tooth?

**5:54| Jack: She might be going with Megara or something.**

5:55| Hunter: Oh, alright. Thank again.

Hunter is now offline

* * *

><p>Jack sighed, he really didn't know what to do anymore. He liked Tooth, but he was always focused on Elsa. And if he left Elsa for too long, he knew she would get with Hunter.<p>

'I'll see how everything plays out…' Jack told himself.

* * *

><p>Elsa knew nothing about what to wear. She remembered when she had a crush on Jack, he always wore those elbow-length shirts which always made her want to leap up and hug him. But it was different now.<p>

A dress?

Hair up? Hair down?

She knew exactly who to call.

Rapunzel turned up to her door in exactly 5 minutes. After her greetings and being distracted by Olaf and Anna, she came up to Elsa's room.

"Help me, Punzie." Elsa breathed, her bed had been trashed with coat hangers, shirts and accessories.

"Ok, ok, let me see." Rapunzel told her, and began looking through the different piles of colours.

After 10 minutes of looking, Rapunzel whipped out a dress from underneath a pile of shirts. It was a blue, pink, green and fuchsia short-sleeved floral dress with spaghetti straps.

"Wow…I bought that a while ago…" Elsa came up and took the dress from her hands and examined it.

"I think this'll be perfect with those navy sneakers you bought a while ago. Anddddd, wear your hair down…" Rapunzel advised, knowing that Elsa would refuse to the last bit.

"My hair down? I don't know…" Elsa reached up to her braid and tugged on it.

"Yeah, you'll look so good and you're going to make everyone wish they were with you." Rapunzel assured her, signaling her to go try on the dress.

Elsa returned a few minutes later. The dress hugged her curves but was fairly comfortable and it looked dashing with the matching sneakers.

"Wow Elsa, you're going to blow Hunter away. Come here."

Elsa sat down on her desk chair and Rapunzel spun her around and took out her hair tie. She let Elsa's hair loose, and it was surprising long, reaching just below her arm pits. She knew Rapunzel knew exactly what to do with hair, after all, she took really good care of her own butt-length hair.

Rapunzel brushed and braided and brushed and experimented. It was 7:00 when Rapunzel had done. She spun Elsa around so that she was facing her and smiled happily.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa you look beautiful. Oh my god I've never seen you with your hair out before! Oh gosh, I have to show Merida!"

Rapunzel whipped out her phone and began snap chatting away; Elsa was dying to see how she looked.

"Ok, done! Go look at yourself!"

Elsa hurried over to the mirror. For a split second, she thought she was looking at somebody else. Her hair was wavy and Rapunzel had waterfall braided both sides of her head.

"Wow, thank you so much Punzie." She could see Rapunzel crossing her arms in satisfaction in the mirror.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to come over and do it for you before you go?"

"That would be perfect."

"We'll leave before your lovey-dovey hubby gets here." Rapunzel joked, making Elsa smile furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the next chapter will be the festival.<strong>

**The next chapter will also have full descriptions of Hunter, I'll post the next chapter on Sunday or Monday, but I have some homework so…**

**I literally have no idea if I should make Hunter good or bad…I have something planned but...**

**I won't tell you, hah.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>11:00 am<p>

Saturday

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Rapunzel hollered, stepping through the Arendelle's door. She quickly shuffled through the house and kicked her shoes off.<p>

"Morning Rapunzel, Elsa is upstairs, she's having a hair crisis…you better go help her out," Idun informed, giving Rapunzel a tight hug and sighed, "She's been yelling all morning."

Rapunzel laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Elsa was upstairs, looking at herself in the mirror, and frantically patting her hair down. She practically yelped in desperation when Rapunzel came through the door. Anna was sitting on Elsa's bed, laughing and 'helping' at the same time.

"Oh hey Rapunzel." Anna greeted, stifling a giggle when Elsa roared in frustration, yanking at her hair.

"I told you having my hair down was a bad idea." Elsa cried, running a brush through her tangled hair.

"It's just a minor issue hon', just go give your hair a good wash first." Rapunzel instructed.

Elsa quickly washed her hair, and when she emerged from the bathroom, Merida was sitting on her bed, dripping in apple juice. She bit loudly into an apple which she probably stole from the kitchen, "Hallo, Elsa."

"Hey Merida." Elsa was rather tired, too much drama.

Elsa dried her moist hair and in 10 minutes, it was nice and dry and oh so soft. Rapunzel started braiding (water fall braiding) straight away. By the time she was done, the braid was just as good as a few days before.

"Thank you so much." Elsa breathed in relief, giving Rapunzel a hug.

"You owe me, now it's time for the make-"

"CAN I DO ELSA'S MAKEUP?" Merida interrupted, looking rather excited. It was strange to see Merida act like this, but she looked genuinely happy. Elsa and Rapunzel gave each other a look.

"What do you know about makeup?" Rapunzel questioned, whipping out a makeup pallet from her bag.

"Oh ye know, a few things…I'll show ye!"

"You might wreck her."

"No, no, I insist I give it a try. I'm actually very good!"

"Just see how she goes first." Elsa piped in, making sure they didn't get carried away. Rapunzel hesitated while Merida kept smiling.

"Oh fine. Here." Rapunzel eyed Merida as she handed over the tools.

"You'll look great!"

* * *

><p>3 minutes down, and Elsa looked like a complete clown. Her eyeliner wasn't even on her eye, the mascara was all clumpy and the pale pink eye shadow was toned differently in different areas and her lip-gloss was smeared around messily.<p>

"Merida! What on earth!?" Rapunzel screamed in horror when Merida spun the chair around to show everyone. Elsa jumped and was scared for herself.

"What!?" Merida shrugged then stroked her chin; "It turned out better than I expected…"

Anna snorted.

"Oh come on Punzie, it can't be that bad-" Elsa stood up and waltzed over to the mirror and her mouth gaped open.

"MERIDA DUNBROCH!"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Rapunzel had washed the makeup off, despite Merida's protests and restarted with nice, clean strokes of the makeup brush.<p>

Merida was upset, mumbling on the bed, "I thought it was pretty good…"

"Ok, done."

Elsa had pale pink eye shadow, which matched her dress, her lips were painted with a rose colour and her eyeliner and mascara complimented her eyes.

"Thank you!" Elsa sighed in relief when she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"It's almost 12, we should get going." Merida called, glancing up to the clock and slipped off the bed.

"Oh yeah, he'll be here any minute. Bye! We'll see you around," Rapunzel collected her make up materials and tucked them away in her bag, "I'm just going to leave them here."

* * *

><p>12:15<p>

* * *

><p>DingDong<p>

"Elsa, that guy is here." Anna called from her room; she was peering out her window. Elsa shot up from her bed and gave herself one last check. Elsa quickly raced downstairs; she could see her parents sneaking a peek outside instead of opening the door for Hunter.

"He looks well dressed…" She could hear her mother say.

"He looks fairly sensible too…" Adgar agreed, then the two nodded in approval. They both spun around when they heard Elsa's footsteps.

"Hi honey." Adgar whispered, then began to open the door. Idun told Elsa to go upstairs and only come down when they called for her.

"Wait why?" Elsa questioned, fairly suspicious when Idun took her upstairs.

"Because you look stunning dearie, and you have to make a good entrance and blow him away. Imagine, he's standing at the door and we call you…and you suddenly come down the stairs and when he sees you, he'll be gob smacked. I mean dear, no one has seen you with her hair down like that and you look absolutely beautiful and you must have a grand entrance…and your father and I are betting whether he'll react or not."

Elsa giggled, "I'm really curious about what you'll do for my formal…"

Adgar opened to door for Hunter, and there Hunter stood…looking quite nervous.

"Morning Hunter, you must be looking for Elsa." Adgar boomed. Hunter smiled, "Yes sir."

"Just a minute, she's just upstairs…ELSA."

Elsa heard her name being called, Idun pushed her forward and Elsa slowly walked down the steps. This gave Adgar some time to speak to Hunter.

"So, you're a friend of Jack?"

"Yes sir." Hunter replied, his eyes suddenly darted to the side, where he saw Elsa. His mouth gaped open, but he quickly closed it. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair down and her outfit really suited her. Adgar was grinning.

"Whoa…" Hunter murmured, absolutely hypnotized.

"Hi Hunter," She greeted, flashing her pearly whites. She kissed her mum and dad on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Take good care of her, she's afraid of heights."

"Will do sir."

Hunter led Elsa down the driveway and to his car. It was a small mini Cooper and it was incredibly cute.

"Elsa, wow, you look great." Hunter managed to say as he opened the door for her.

Elsa blushed, "Thank you."

During the ride, they both stayed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. The music on the radio played through and his car had a rosy smell. Elsa took the time to sneak a look at Hunter's outfit. He was wearing an elbow-lengthed shirt that Jack always wore, which she liked. Skinny jeans and sneakers.

* * *

><p>[Full description of Hunter:<p>

Brown hair with short bangs, which hang over his eyes

Green/hazel eyes

Cute smirk that always displays his white teeth

Tall and quite broad

Only a few centimetres taller than Elsa

Deep voice]

* * *

><p>It was a half an hour drive to the festival grounds and they had only managed to say a few words to each other.<p>

They pulled up in an empty spot on the field and he hurried over to herself to open the door for her.

"You don't have to be so polite." Elsa laughed and he held out her hand to pull her out of her seat.

"It doesn't bother me," He smirked, oh gosh, "So where do you want to go first?"

Elsa immediately thought about where she always went first with Jack, "To the teacup ride."

"Just what I was thinking."

The teacup ride line was only 15 people long, so it didn't take long until they were almost at the front. Elsa could see Jack join the line, but he wasn't with Tooth, but with Aster. Hiccup and Flynn were behind them.

'He didn't go with Tooth?' Elsa thought to herself, frowning. She realized that Jack and Hunter's outfits were almost identical, from the shoes to the style of their hair.

Was something going on?

* * *

><p>POV SWITCH<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did you want to go to first?" Aster had asked when they entered.<p>

Jack thought of where he would have gone first with Elsa...If he had gone with her.

"Teacup ride."

"Seriously? Oh alright, since you're heartbroken." Flynn chuckled, Hiccup sniggered.

The teacup ride was parked in the center of the field. Jack noticed that the line wasn't that long. They were all casually talking when Aster suddenly said,

"Hey, isn't that Elsa?"

They all turned to where Aster was staring. It was Hunter and a girl with their backs turned to them. The girl had her hair down and her hair braided nicely, it can't have been Elsa. Then the girl turned around, she was laughing, and yep, she was Elsa.

"Wow, she looks awesome with her hair down." Hiccup commented.

"Excuse me Hiccup, you have a girlfriend." Flynn reminded him jokingly, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Whoa…she must have really wanted to look nice." Aster mumbled. Jack had asked her to put down her hair for once…but not for this occasion.

Oh great…

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will still be the festival and oops, Jack is hella jealous. So that was the description of Hunter, if you still want further info on his appearance, message me. <strong>

**IM SO SORRY I POSTED THIS SO LATE! I would have posted Chapter 9 to make it up to you but turns out...I DIDN'T FLIPPIN SAVE IT *screams and cries***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Elsa practically dragged Hunter here and there, on this and that, but he seemed to enjoy it, chuckling and running along side her as she raced to each ride.<p>

"Come on! Let's go onto this!" Hunter suggested, pointing at a huge disk-like ride, (the ride where it spins around and you get stuck to the wall). Elsa nodded enthusiastically before remembering when she first went onto the ride with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Come on, Elsa! Let's try this one out!" Jack cried, tugging desperately on Elsa's arm. Elsa refused to move any closer to the ride,

"No way! I don't do well on things that spin!"

"But you went on the teacup ride!" Jack retorted, Elsa raised her brows at him. He was such a child, he was even pulling on the dog face.

"Not the dog face!"

"Aw, come on…Just this once, we won't go on it next year if you don't want to."

Elsa groaned, "Oh, fine."

Worst idea Elsa would have made.

1 minute into the spinning, Elsa was attached to the wall and laughing.

2 minutes into the spinning, Elsa felt a bit green…Jack laughed at her.

3 minutes into the spinning, Elsa spewed up the corndog she had for lunch…and Jack wasn't laughing anymore.

"Let's go!" Hunter suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the ride. As she lined up, she could see Jack pass by, looking rather grim. He wasn't joining in the great conversation which Aster, Flynn and Hiccup were engrossed in. Jack looked up, catching her eye. Elsa smiled brightly at him, and he returned the smile, but it was weak and seemed fake. Maybe he went on a ride that made him feel sick.

* * *

><p>It took them 5 minutes to get into the ride and Elsa barely just clicked in her seatbelt before a big voice boomed through the room, counting down rather slowly, Elsa braced herself.<p>

5

4

3

2

1

Spin

SpinSpin

SpinningSpinSpin

Again, Elsa felt like she was going to puke. Hunter, on the other hand, was laughing and hooting. Elsa, meanwhile, was trying to keep her food down; she glued her hand to her mouth and held her breath. She also had the honours of the struggle of keeping her dress down. She closed her eyes and didn't open them until the ride had properly stopped.

"Elsa…? Are you alright?" She could hear Hunter say, and a warm hand on her shoulder. Elsa shook her head, ugh, bad idea. She felt liquid rise through her throat and into her mouth.

"Elsa…?"

She quickly dashed away from Hunter, and ran through the field as fast as she could. She probably would have run faster than the most athletic people in school.

* * *

><p>POV SWITCH<p>

* * *

><p>Today was not Jack's day. First, he had a dodgy hot dog, which was currently giving him the worst stomachache and two, the fact, that Elsa and Hunter together was distracting him. He stood over the port-o-loo toilet and gagged, the hot dog was clogging up his stomach and he really wanted it out. He was about to open the door when he heard frantic running and mumbles. He opened the door to find Elsa rush past him, push him out of the way and lock herself in the toilet. He could her throw up, or spit something into the toilet.<p>

"Elsa!? Are you alright?"

She had been silent for the past 5 minutes. He heard the toilet flush and the tap going. Then she pushed open the door and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine…" She murmured, her hands crisscrossed around her stomach. Jack remembered the last time this happened.

"Did you go on the alien disk ride?"

"You know me too well." Elsa laughed, making Jack smile.

"Um, w-well how's your date…?" Jack asked, wanting to keep the conversation happening. Elsa looked around the field, worry growing in her eyes.

"G-good, but I kind of ran off without warning….Now I have no idea where he is."

Jack watched as she turned around in the spot, her eyes scanning the whole field frantically.

"Don't worry, I can just text him." Jack said after a while, pulling out his phone. Elsa watched Jack type into his phone and wait a few seconds.

"He's by the Merry go round." Jack answered, looking up. Elsa's face brightenened,

"Thank you!" She lunged at him and gave him a hug. Jack was hesitant to return it, but he did anyway. Elsa waved to him and began walking in the other direction.

No. Don't let leave it hanging.

"By the way….You look amazing."

* * *

><p>"By the way…You look amazing." Elsa could hear Jack say, it caught her on the spot. 10 years, he never really complimented her…just insulted her in a joking manner. She could feel a huge smile spreading across her face, she turned around, a smile bright on her face, "Thank you, Jack."<p>

Jack blushed and grinned, "No problem, snowflake. Now go find Hunter."

Now Jack was confused with himself. He liked Elsa, more than a friend and it was growing every minute she was with Hunter. But Hunter wasn't a bad person, he always talked to Elsa at school and Hunter himself was funny and nice. Whereas Jack apparently, wasn't, lets say, a totally good person (Elsa and Jack fought about it a while ago) and he never spoke to Elsa because of his stupid popularity. Everyone knew that they were friends, but not everyone accepted it.

Maybe Elsa did deserve someone like Hunter.

* * *

><p>"Hunter!"<p>

"Elsa! Are you alright?" Hunter looked genuinely worried, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," She laughed, "I have a weak stomach."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He apologized, his eyes darting down to hers. Elsa looked up at him, "It's fine Hunter."

For the next 3 hours, Elsa and Hunter ran through the various fields, back and forth. So far, Elsa had received a small snowman plush toy that Hunter won for her. They had also eaten ice cream, fairy floss and chips. It was soon 7:30 and they had an hour before it closed. Elsa and Hunter decided to leave the Ferris wheel last.

Elsa loved the Ferris wheel, she loved watching the beautiful fireworks and she loved being there with Jack. In a friend way…

The two hustled into the cozy carriage and Elsa sat her various toys on the seat. The wheel slowly started and was rocking, ok, that was one thing that made Elsa nervous, the rocking. It only lasted 5 seconds before it started to glide peacefully. Finally, the moment she was waiting for, pink and green lights shot off, starting the show. For a split second, her mind wandered off to Jack.

* * *

><p>Hunter offered to drive Elsa home, which she happily accepted. Elsa was busy in the passenger seat, smiling at all her toys and looking through the photos she had taken with him.<p>

"You know…you should get Instagram." Hunter said, breaking the silence. He looked down at Elsa's phone as she flicked through the photos.

"I probably wouldn't get any followers, plus, my life is boring." Elsa stated, looking up from her phone.

"No, you'll get at least…5. Just give it a go, I'll be your first follower." He winked and turned the steering wheel. Elsa slumped in the chair, maybe she should give it a go.

"Here we are."

Hunter chimed, but Elsa was half-asleep. She was so comfortable she decided to have a sneeze. He quickly paced over to her door and opened it. Elsa awoke, her eyes drooping, all the running around had tired her greatly.

"Come on sleepy pants." He laughed, lifting her out and held her up by swinging an arm around her waist. Elsa would have blushed but she was way too tired. Olaf began barking, but Elsa called out to him, silencing him.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting by his desk on his laptop, when he caught a glimpse of 2 people outside his window. He peeked over his laptop screen to see Hunter with his hand around Elsa's waist. Olaf barked, but Elsa called his name and then they stood at the door, talking. Jack was trying to listen in, he could hear Elsa laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time." Elsa smiled, cocking her head. Hunter smirked,<p>

"No worries, I had a good time too."

"Goodnight, Hunter." Elsa replied, even though it pained her to say goodbye. She really hoped to see him again, or maybe they could talk at school. She pulled out her keys and began unlocking the door.

"Elsa."

* * *

><p>"Hm?"<p>

Elsa heard Hunter call out softly,

and when she turned, warm hands wrapped around her waist and soft lips were pressed against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Deepest apologies for not posting a chapter in a while, + this chapter wasn't really even that good...<strong>

**I'm really sorry, I've got a lot of work to do from both school and after school activities and I'm also really busy making edits for my fan account on instagram...**

**FORGIVE ME**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Monday morning, 7:00

* * *

><p>The first thing Elsa thought of was the kiss she received from Hunter, Saturday night and the fact that she was going to have to face him today and she spent half of Sunday daydreaming. She was still quite shocked, after all, it was their first date AND it was also her first kiss. She quickly got off her bed and began preparing for school.<p>

Maybe a change in her clothes? Hair? So Elsa put on tight white shirt, a baby blue skirt and her hair in its usual braid.

When Elsa sat herself down at the table, Anna raised her eyebrows and smiled. Elsa knew that look all to well.

"Are you trying to impress Hunter?" She chirped, stuffing her mouth with a strawberry.

"Maybe…" Elsa didn't deny, her parents turned to look at her.

"So our Elsa is in love with this Hunter boy?" Adgar commented, raising his head from the daily news making Anna giggle.

"Personally, I liked Jack better." Idun quietly murmured, but Elsa caught her.

"Jack?"

"Well, he is such a good boy," Idun went on, scraping the egg onto the plate. She placed it in front of Elsa and took a sip of her coffee, "And you did like him for quite a while."

"Wait, you knew!?"

"Of course, I'm your mother. And also, 10 years ago, 8 year old little Elsa came home and told me he broke your heart."

Adgar laughed, "I remembered that, you threw a fit and you demanded me take you next door so you could yell at him."

"Wait what!? How come I don't remember this…?"

"It was a while ago…come on, eat your breakfast." Idun shook her head, smiling at the memory.

School felt different.

In the last 2 minutes of being at the school, at least 3 girls had said hello to her. Even when she was standing alone by her locker, girls and even guys smiled at her.

"Elsa! There you are!"

Rapunzel and Merida came dashing over. Thank goodness.

"Is it true!?" Rapunzel squealed, linking her hand into Elsa's. She began bouncing and squealing.

"Hope not…" Merida murmured, trying to pull her off Elsa then trailed behind after not successfully yanking her off.

"What's going on?" Elsa was more than confused, what was true? What on earth was they talking about?

"The whole school knows that you and Hunter are going out!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping around in her own excitement. That would explain why everyone was being nice to her.

"Wait what? We aren't going out…"

"But apparently you kissed him and he asked you out!"

"No, he kissed me and he didn't ask me out."

"I knew it wasn't true!" Merida interrupted, Rapunzel turned and made a face at her.

"But even if you're not, wouldn't you like to!?"

That never occurred to her, going along with it? She liked Hunter, but she really wasn't ready for anything like this.

"Maybe, I don't know…I don't know anything about being in a relationship…" Elsa muttered, looking down at her hands. Rapunzel gasped jokingly,

"Elsa Arendelle? A+ in literally every subject, does not know anything about love?"

Elsa softly shook her head, "Nope."

Two girls walked past, "Hey Elsa, love your outfit."

Rapunzel gaped and smiled at Elsa, also elbowing her, "What?" Elsa murmured, and Rapunzel signalled back to the girls with her eyebrows, "Ohhh, right…t-thanks." She managed to choke out. The two girls looked quite satisfied with her answer and trotted off.

* * *

><p>Lunch felt different<p>

One girl asked Elsa to come join her table, but overall, the atmosphere was different.

"Sorry, maybe another day?" Elsa had answered the girl, then she turned back to Merida and Rapunzel.

"Look at Miss Popular." Rapunzel teased, biting into her sandwich.

"Its not that big of a deal." Elsa sighed, Merida nodded.

"It's great that you're makin' some new friends Elsa. But I don't think ye should, because they're only becoming friends with you because you're popular, they're not true. What if one day, you're not popular anymore and you in some trouble…will they help you?"

"May-." Rapunzel tried to answer but Merida cut her off.

"No! The answer is no." Merida insisted. Merida did have a point,

"You do have a point," Elsa agreed, "Maybe I'll hold off for a bit...speaking of popularity, nothing's been going on between you and Hiccup, do you still have a 'wee' crush on him?"

Merida groaned, knowing the conversation they were about to have.

"No, I do not like Hiccup!" She sneaked a look across the cafeteria, to the boy's table.

"You sure? Not sneaking a look on him?" Rapunzel joined in, leaning her head against her fist. Merida immediately snapped her head away.

"Merida?" Elsa pestered, cocking her head.

"Even if I do have a crush on him, I don't want to date him or anything!" Merida bursted, the whole cafeteria suddenly went quiet and turned to them.

"Are they talking about Hunter?" Someone whispered. Now they thought it was Elsa talking about Hunter.

"No, and mind your own business." Rapunzel scoffed, turning back to face the table and continued the conversation casually. Slowly, the room filled up with voice.

With 10 minutes to the end of break, Elsa felt someone tap on her shoulder, it was Hunter. She felt her heart leap and her face go red.

"Can I talk to you?" He smirked, so Elsa knew nothing bad was going to happen. Elsa could feel everyone's eyes on them. Jack rolled his eyes. As Elsa followed Hunter through the tables, it was like everyone's eyes were magnets and Elsa was, well, the big magnet that attracted all the other magnets. Hunter stopped walking when they were out of sight of everyone.

"So, apparently we're going out." Elsa pointed out when they stopped. Hunter chuckled and leaned against the locker.

"Exactly what I was going to say."

Silence.

"So…what are your thoughts on the idea?" Hunter quietly mumbled, flipping his hair softly and looking straight through her eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to go along with it, or not?"

Decisions, decisions...

Hunter spoke again,

"Elsa Arendelle, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DELAYED AGAIN<strong>

**I'm literally so busy, I'm really sorry...I try to type when I can but... too. Many. . ACTIVITIES with a side of homework...**

**My grammar is literally so poor**

_Rapunzel said..._

_Rapunzel exclaimed_

_Merida groaned_

_Merida moaned_

**Lol, really sorry...**

**Idk if I should post Elsa's answer in the next chapter or whether I should move onto Anna's POV (trust me, Anna's POV will be good)**

**Decisions decisions...**

**The next chapter won't be another 2-4 days, I may be able to post Thursday (no after school activities) and Sunday (home all day), because I have a Gala all day on Sat. or maybe once on either one of those days...hold onnnnnnnnn**

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**"Elsa Arendelle, will you be my girlfriend?"**

* * *

><p>Elsa stayed silent.<p>

It wasn't usual- Elsa being asked out. Yeah it felt great, but weren't things moving a bit too fast? After all, their date was only 2 days ago.

"It's fine if you say no." Hunter interrupted her thoughts, giving her a look as if he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"It's just that we've only been on one date and I don't think we know each other well enough…" Elsa explained, expecting Hunter to look hurt. Surprising, he still smiled.

"Then how about another date?"

"So soon?"

"Well, if it's either tomorrow or two weeks time, I would still be able to make some time for you. Just, whenever."

"Thank you for understanding…"

"It's fine…catch you later?"

"Of course."

Hunter departed, leaving Elsa quite relieved. She took a deep breath before returning through the cafeteria, back to her seat. Everybody eyed her once again, wondering what had been going on around the corner.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Rapunzel immediately piped up, her eyes going all squinty with excitement. Merida looked genuinely interested and leaned forward, waiting for an answer.

"He asked me out." Elsa informed, rather blankly, not wanting it to be such a big deal. Still, Rapunzel bounced in her chair, practically making the whole room shake.

"What did ye say!?" Merida cried, amidst Rapunzel's squealing.

"Of course she said yes!"

"Actually, I didn't technically…"

"Wait what?" She gasped, she sat dead straight, her mouth gaped open slightly, "Why!?

"One date, that's why," Elsa responded, crossing her arms, "It was too rushed, one minute he's asked me on the date, the next, he's kissed me and a few moments later, he's asked me out."

"Then go on more dates while you're dating!"

"No. I told him to give me more time."

"But-"

"Oh, Rapunzel. You heard the girl! Yeah she can go out with him later but it's only been a week since he took interest in her, he's asked her out on a date, kissed her and asked her to be his flippin' girlfriend in 4 days, in which normal people would take months to do!" Merida exclaimed, quite fed up. Elsa and Rapunzel stared and her silently, rather surprised.

"Is someone on their pee-pee?" Rapunzel teased, breaking the silence. Merida's eyes literally rolled out of her head, she groaned and slumped in her seat, shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>After school…<p>

Great, school had finished.

It had been a tiring day, with numerous questions of if she and Hunter were actually dating, 'hello's' and a few strange looks. But at last, Monday afternoon, the usual walking home with Jack.

**_Meet me out front_**

Jack had texted, after break.

Elsa readjusted her bag and quickly paced to the front gate. The doors and steps were crowded with students and it was quite difficult to spot Jack.

What colour shirt had he been wearing? Grey?

Elsa scanned the different displays of colours, searching for a bland grey shirt. Her eyes stopped at a corner of the building, a grey sleeve and a familiar hand was sticking out from behind the wall. She scooted down the steps and toward the corner. As she got closer, she was planning on sneaking on him. She was ready to jump out when she heard her name being mentioned by…Aster?

"What are you going to do about Elsa?"

"I don't know…" She heard Jack murmur, she pressed herself against the wall harder, holding her breath.

"Mate, you've got to do something otherwise you're going to get into some deep doo-doo…"

It sounded like they were going to assassinate her or something.

_'Just walk by casually…'_ Elsa told herself.

She whipped out her phone and pretended to text someone as she 'not-knowingly' passed them. She noticed Jack and Aster suddenly stop talking when they noticed her.

"Elsa!"

"Oh, there you are! I was just about to text you." She hesitated for a second, but responded with a shaky voice.

"Are you ok?" Aster stepped forward, noticing how her eyes kept darting around. Elsa smiled, "I'm good, do you want to start heading off, Jack?"

"Yeah, good idea." He nodded, shaking himself out of his daze. They both waved good-bye at Aster and headed across the street. They both walked in silence until they reached the park where they would always hang when they walked home together.

"So I heard Hunter asked you out…after the rumours."

Elsa sighed and plopped down on the swing set. Jack sat himself down in the one closely beside her. Not this topic…again.

"Yeah, he did." She murmured, quietly rocking herself.

"You turned him down, didn't you?" Jack continued, not looking at her. He launched himself in the air and began to swing.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but we could tell."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Why'd I turn him down?"

"Yeah."

"Things were moving too fast…"

"I see…"

"Yeah."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, and can we please stop talking about this- Hunter." Elsa stopped swinging. She stared hard at the ground; she really wasn't in the mood. Today was filled with people pressuring her, advising her, asking her so many questions about Hunter…she was pretty much over it.

"Sorry."

"It's just that today has been a really busy day…" Elsa explained, closing her eyes. Jack glanced over to her and nodded, "I guess it has been for you, sorry."

"It's fine…"

_Silence…_

"Do you want to race down the slide? Winner gets a piggyback home."

Elsa opened her eyes to see Jack flicking his head toward the twinning slides, smiling. Elsa couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter, sorry!<strong>

**Sorry about not being able to post on Thursday...**

**I had a gala yesterday, so I was all-round tired today, plus my sister had friends over and I had homework to do and I watched Annabelle so that's why I'm posting so late.**

**A lot of you said that Elsa was too responsible to have a relationship in a matter of 2-4 days so, here ya go.**

**The next chapter will be in Anna's POV but you will still hear from Elsa (and Hunter), but in Anna's side of the story. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow and might be able to post it on Tuesday...no promises though...**

Good night xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday

* * *

><p>"Anna, wake up." Elsa called, sticking her head through the slight crack of her door.<p>

Anna awoke and sat up groggily. She absolutely hated getting up, especially at 6:30 in the morning. She sat in her bed, trying to clear her mind, her eyes began drooping down slowly. Then again, Elsa always woke up at 5:30.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming towards her door.

"Anna, get up!" Elsa slammed the door open, she seemed frustrated. Elsa had been like that, shouting and getting frustrated. Anna didn't honestly blame her, last time Elsa left her to wake up by herself, she ended up missing school because Elsa had left earlier and her parents were MIA, or probably sleeping as well.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Anna sighed, lifting herself off the bed and slowly slumped toward her closet.

* * *

><p>As Anna and Elsa entered the school doors, they parted ways.<p>

"See you later, Els."

"Bye Anna."

They both waved goodbye and Anna continued down the hall. Only week 2 and she was already sick of the schoolwork. She unlocked her locker and began piling out her books into her arms.

"ANNA!"

Anna turned around, recognising the voice straight away.

"Ariel! Hey."

Ariel bounced, ran and skipped her way over. She always put the most enthusiasm she every seen someone do in their walking style; all because of the accident last year. Ariel was a swimmer; an exceptional swimmer actually, went to State Championships- not the mention. Until god knows what she did, she cracked something in her back; which put her in a wheelchair for 5 months and stopped her from swimming in the State Championship finals.

"Guess what!?" Ariel chirped, grabbing onto Anna's arm. Anna raised a brow and continued tucking her books into her arms.

"What?"

"Ok, ok. We're getting a new teacher!"

"So?"

"HE'S YOUNG."

"And?"

Ariel sighed dramatically and rubbed her temples.

"You're so hard to please Anna. But my point is, he'd probably be wayyyyy better than Ms. Ursula." She laughed, leading Anna away.

"So, when is he arriving?"

"I think…" Ariel pondered, tapping her chin, "Wednesday."

Anna nodded, "Alrighty, come on, our class is right here."

There was only one person in there already and it was Kristoff.

He was one of Anna's closest friends, but wasn't exactly the most normal but she had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Tall, blonde hair, sparkly eyes and broad; probably good at hugs.

She had gone over to his house once with Ariel, study session. He had one of the most adorable dog, called Sven. Sven was probably the fluffiest, brown dog and apparently liked carrots. Maybe Sven and Olaf could get together.

"Hey Anna."

"Morning Kristoff." She took a seat beside him. Ariel dumped her books in the space beside her and slumped down into her seat and yawned.

"Hey Anna…did you hear about the new teacher?"

"Ariel just filled me in, anybody know his name?" She rested her head on her hand and opened up her book.

"Nope, we'll just have to find out on Wednesday."

* * *

><p>Anna was quite happy with the new friends she had made, it wasn't only just girls. There was Ariel, Snow, Cindy (Cinderella), Belle, Aurora and…Kristoff.<p>

Nobody seemed to mind Kristoff, being in an all-girl group, it was quite fun having him around. The 7 of them were cramped into a table, eating, gossiping and laughing. Anna was probably the closest to Kristoff, the rest of the girls liked to gossip, a lot. She could see Elsa across the room, laughing while Rapunzel and Merida battled it out. It was nice to see Elsa laugh, in primary school, she'd hide in the shadows, literally; always sitting in dark corners, away from everyone else. That's when both Elsa's and Rapunzel's parents acted and transferred Elsa to Rapunzel's school. It worked out perfectly, that's how she met Merida.

Anna felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Kristoff offering a small Cadbury chocolate bar. Everyone knew about Anna's chocolate addiction, but nobody had done this before.

Anna took it slowly and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok 2 things<strong>

**1. I'm so sorry (again) about acting as if I've been dead for literally 5 days. I've had 3 different assignments given to me, and as its a short term, they're all due very soon. 3 assignments, with a side of edits and a main course of procrastination by watching a drama would equal being inactive for a few days. **

**2. So this was only an introduction to Anna's life (pretty boring to me myself). You probably already know who the teacher is but, shhhhhh**

**So bear with me, the chapters will get better**

**I'll really try to squeeze in another chapter. **


End file.
